Misadventures in Time
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Great Scott! Mario, Luigi, and everyone else in the present along with their younger selves from the past going through a bunch of time based antics? This is heavy.
1. Yoob Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**Misadventures in Time**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Now that I have my own Saga about the Beanbean Kingdom, I think I'll write about the next set of places and not-very-well-known characters from the following game. But don't expect me to have an Inside Story after this.

* * *

On Yoshi's Island in the past, which was somewhere southwest of Peach's Castle, Yoob was still sleeping on the side of the tall mountain with his mouth open while Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were looking up at Yoob from the Yoshi Village.

"How long can that thing stay up there?" A random red Yoshi asked, conversing with a blue Yoshi.

"I don't know. Perhaps long enough to keep those two little rascals up and active."'the blue Yoshi responded, pointing to the Baby Mario Bros. who were still looking up at the side of the mountain where Yoob fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present...

The older Mario and Luigi from the present were at the present time Yoshi's Island, looking up at the mountain, which still had Yoob hanging from it, only now he was nothing more than a decomposed fossil skeleton, of which was a result of the amount of time that passed.

"Wow. Is that shroobified Yoshi _still_ up there?" Luigi asked.

Mario sighed. "Yes, it still is-a."

Suddenly, the remaining skeleton of Yoob fell from the mountain, landing below and crushing most of the Yoshis and their houses, causing the Bros. to gasp.

"_Mamamia_! That's-a-gonna leave a mark!" Mario exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Luigi concurred.


	2. Baby Luigi Gets a Time Out

Baby Luigi was walking along the green, grassy area on the outskirts of Hollijolli Village, when he spotted a Goomba that somehow made its way there. Out of curiosity, Baby Luigi walked towards the Goomba, who was oblivious to Baby Luigi's presence as he was suddenly flattened by him.

"Goomba pancake." he muttered, giggling afterward.

Suddenly, a younger Goomboss with brown facial hair and a brown mustache, as well as a younger King Bob-omb with a dark mustache appeared. Younger King Bob-omb picked up Baby Luigi, causing him to cry as two literal tear waterfalls poured from his eyes.

"That's a time out for you, mister." Young King Bob-omb stated.

"Yeah. You better not be like this when you grow up, or we'll arrest you!" Young Goomboss exclaimed.

Young King Bob-omb pulled a crib out of nowhere and placed the crying Baby Luigi in it. "So enjoy your jail-free childhood while it lasts, kid."


	3. Bowser's Statue Dillema

In the past, Young Prince Bowser who looked exactly like Bowser Jr. was looking at his castle from his small Koopa Clown Car, which was next to Peach's Castle.

"Oh yeah! That looks exactly like me!" Prince Bowser exclaimed, referring to the big statue of him at the top of the castle that looked like him.

MeanwhIle in the present, Bowser was in his Koopa Clown Car, looking at the statue, which looked like a young version of him.

"Maybe keeping that statue of me all these years wasn't a good idea..." Bowser thought. "I knew I was going to grow up eventually..."

Several Paratroopas flew up to Bowser. "Oh relax, Your Former Younginess. We can get that replaced for you." One of the Paratroopas pointed out.

**"STUPID MINIONS!"** Bowser raged, causing the Paratroopas to fly back a bit.. "That's not even a word! Quit flying around my presence and do as you're told!"

"Umm, we are the ones who suggested it, Your Angryness." the Paratroopa corrected him.

**"NOW!"** Bowser yelled, causing the Paratroopas to scramble about.


	4. Petey's Dark Past and Booming Present

In the past, Petey Piranha was running a Popcorn Parlor in the Gritzy Caves, which were located underneath Gritzy Desert, several Dark Boos, Elite Boom Guys and Snifarios hanging out in it.

"You know Petey, you don't seem to get much business down here. The sales are darker than we are!" A Dark Boo commented.

"You should set up shop somewhere more popular, and then **BOOM! **You will be successful." an Elite Boom Guy suggested.

"Oh relax you two." Petey scoffed. "This underground parlor is a start. One day I will set up a new parlor somewhere more popular, and people from everywhere are gonna line up to eat popcorn. You just wait."

* * *

In the present, Petey Piranha continued running his Popcorn Parlor in Seaside Hill when the same Dark Boo and Elite Boom Guy from before showed up.

"Wow, I didn't think you could do it. Popcorn is being sold faster than I can vanish!" The Dark Boo stated.

"**BOOM!** That's what I'm talkin' about." Elite Boom Guy exclaimed.

Petey crossed his big leafy arms in triumph. "Yes, I told you that I could pull it off."


	5. Toadette's Vim Phobia

Toadette was wandering around Toadewood Forest in the Present Time Mushroom Kingdom, when she came across an abandoned purple building. "Gosh, I wonder what this is..." Toadette thought as she approached it.

Then, an Elasto-Piranha walked up behind Toadette, stretching its head up to her, spooking her a bit. "That used to be a factory in which purple aliens would steal the life forces of Toads to power their ships. Four plumbers once came here and stopped them though."

Toadette gasped. "The life forces...of Toads?" she yelped.

The Elasto-Piranha nodded his stretched out head. "Yeah. Go figure."

Toadette shrieked in horror then ran off as the Elasto-Piranha watched her. "Geez, I said they were stopped. No need to run off."

A Boo Guy appeared out of nowhere. "Oh let her go. She's a very sensitive mushroom girl."


End file.
